doвle vιda
by Cherry.Blossom.Dance
Summary: Sakura Haruno,es una cantante famosa de todo el mundo..pero piensa que gracias a su fama no consigue amigos de verdad..asi que se transforma en;Naoko Hideki.Ingresa en una escuela,encontrando verdadera amistad,incluso el amor pero su secreto sobrevivira?


_**Pov Sakura.**_

Hola,Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno .. les contaré de mí.

Tengo 15 años,vivo en .. pero gracias al trabajo de mi madre y mi padre,tendremos que mudarnos a Japón.a

A un lugar llamado Konoha,Mi madre es la actriz,modelo y cantante:Kaede Haruno.

En cambio mi padre : Takuto Haruno, se dedica a negocios,es dueño de una cadena de hoteles,unas de las más famosas del mundo.

Entonces soy la tipica niña rica,pero no me gusta abusar ni andar mostrando mi dinero..Solamente soy una de las cantantes adolescentes más populares del mundo.

Lo cual se supone que no puedo llevar una vida "Normal" .. en realidad,me escondo atraves de "Naoko Hideki"..me disfrazo y me coloco una peluca,de color negro y lentillas de ojos negros.

Supuse,que la vida de una famosa no es facil..no ir a ningun lugar..porque tenes a los paparazzi en la puerta.

No poder ir con ningun chico a ninguna cita,porque enseguida los paparazzi te sacan fotos con él diciendo que son novios.

Tipico.

Ahora,me encuentro desayunando..lista para mi primer día de escuela.

Por suerte no habia que llevar uniforme,ni cosas así.

{ Vestuario de Sakura ; .com/image/sharpay%20evans%?o=2 }

{ Calzado Tacón Aguja ; ./_ }

{ Bolso ; .com/z2_ }

_**Fin del POV.**_

• Sakura-san - dijo suavemente una mujer,la chica le miro con una mueca molesta - digo .. Naoko - corrigió y ella sonrió

• Solamente es para tener una vida tranquila,Kaname-chan - dijo - Mis padres,salieron? - preguntó

• Si..su madre se fue a una sesión de fotos y su padre esta en la oficina -

La Haruno suspiró..tipico.

• Bueno debo irme - dijo la Haruno

• Sabes,ellos te quieren..pero ya sabes,tienen sus obligaciones.

• Si lo sè,como yo tengo las mias .. mañana tengo un concierto,en mi propia escuela..te lo imaginas?

• Si .. debe ser muy agobiante,Naoko Hideki..no asistirá ese día no?-dijo con sarcasmo Kaname.

• Claro que no!..ahora me consentraré en mis estudios y ya!-

• Debes irte,ya son 6:55 .. -dijo Kaname mirando su reloj.

• TIENES RAZÓN!LLEGARÉ TARDE!A MI PRIMER DIA DE CLASES!-Tomó su bolso y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ella se encontraba en la sección rica,ya que la escuela quedaba a una calle y se le hacia más facil..Según le comentó su madre,su primo "amado" Suigetsu estaría ahi.

Genial - dijo con sarcasmo mientras entraba a la escuela..

Vió como medio mundo la miraba...Los chicos babeando,algunas chicas con envidia y otras con facinación..

Mientras que caminaba hacia la oficina de la directora,todos cuchichiaban.y se podian escuchar comentarios como ;

• Su ropa es genial

• Que lindo trasero.

• Viste sus pechos?

• Su bolso será importado?

• Mira sus piernas,son muy bonitas..

Cerca de allí se podian ver a 8 personas.

• Oigan..quién es esa de ahí?-preguntaba un rubio

• Vaya preciosa!-decia un chico blanco como el papel

• Ikoto?-dijo un peligris..

• Dijiste prima,suigetsu?-dijo un pelinegro.

El peligris no espero más,y se acerco a la chica corriendo..la chica lo noto.. y ahi estaba su querido ikoto : Suigetsu.

• Sakur-- - quisó gritar el nombre de la ojijade pero esta le tapó la boca

• Suigetsu,Aqui soy Naoko Hideki.-le susurró-

• Lo siento..te extrañé-la abrazó.

_**Pov Sakura**_

• Oye Suigetsu!-gritó un chico rubio..y se acerco a mi primo con un grupo de chicos-No vas a presentarnosla?-

• Ah si!..Chicos ella es muy _fastidiosa_ prima,Naoko Hideki - Lo de fastidiosa me molestó.

• No soy fastidiosa!-grité.- Emm .. un gustó,como ya dijo la _sardina sin lata_,Soy Naoko Hideki-

• Un gusto yo soy Uzumaki Naruto-dattebayo!-dijo el chico rubio que se acerco a mi primito.

• Shikamaru Nara - se presentó otro.

• Sai - dijo uno,yo lo miré extrañada-solo Sai-aclaró

• Neji Hyuuga-Si él lo conocía,de memoría..su padre y el mio,son socios.

• Inuzuka Kiba - Si a él tambien .. Inuzuka's Motel.

• Yahooooooo!!!Hola hermosa princesa!!!mi nombre es Rock Lee. -Yo me encojí de hombros.

• *Munchh Munchh* yo soy Chouji Akimichi - já! Akimichi's PenHouse...eran chicos ricos.

• Nee!Teme presentate!no seas descortén con Naoko-Chan - dijo el Naruto gritando.

• Uchiha Sasuke - dijo un morocho con sus manos en los bolsillos ¡COMO NO CONOCERLO! Sasuke Uchiha!!!Su madre era la mejor amiga de la mia y su padre trabaja con mi papá en la oficina .. supe de él pero nunca nos é hipnotizada mirando sus ojos..eran..tan..negros


End file.
